Previously Brighter Than SunshineNew Name Soon!
by yankeesfan22
Summary: Sam/Andy. Starts after/during the 7/8/10 episode. Maybe some Jerry/Tracy touches.
1. Chapter 1

_Not much to say here but uh..takes place after the last episode on 7/8/10 and throught out will switch POV's..(deep breath) here we gooooo... _;)

_FACT: I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE, NOR THE SONGS IN THE CHAPTERS._

**Chapter One**: I Love This Bar...Scratch that Loved. _(Sam's POV)_

The Black Penny was the place to be after a long day of work for police officers, you could probably find one from any district in the country on any given night. Well maybe that's an exaggeration but you catch my drift. I've been here at least three times a week through out my career give or take, it's a nice place to come and relax after a long day of work with you're fellow officers..or so it was. I Love This Bar

"There's you're girl." Jerry said with an obvious smirk of sarcasm as I turned to the door to see Andy McNally.

"She's not my girl, she's my headache." I said taking a prolonged sip of my beer turning away from her and back to Jerry. "Blows my cover, then becomes my trainee. I don't do partners let alone rookies, but at least she's learning..sort of."

"Learning from who?" he asked.

"Who else? Me, think I can't teach a rookie?" I said cockily.

"I don't have a doubt in you my friend, however some teachers may be better than others." Jerry said motioning his head toward Callaghan who Andy was now perched on the stool next to.

Hiding the anger I was feeling, I just looked at him and said," Another one bites the dust..eh?"

"What do you mean by that? Another one in Callaghans "dreamy" trap or another other over to the detectives? We aren't that bad." he said with a proud smirk.

"For the saftey of my job we'll go with the ladder.." I said leaving Jerry to think what he wanted.

It's not even like that with McNally..or at least I didn't want it to be, but now I was rethinking my past notions. I mean she is beyond attractive, cares about her job and her family..well her father, and hell she gives me a run for my money. I'm her training officer she's my rookie and for now it'll stay that way.

Snapping out of my thoughts I made a motion to the bartender," Another beer and a shot of whiskey please." Glancing at Jerry I gave him a look as if to ask if he wanted one when he shook his head no I couldn't help but notice Callaghan and An..McNally looking much closer than before and I quickly added," Make it a double."

"Woah buddy you sure about that?" Jerry asked already knowing I had a slight buzz, we had been here awhile. It was just now I noticed the song in the backround,

_ I love this bar_

_ It's my kind of place_

_ Just walkin' through the front door_

_ Puts a big smile on my face_

_ It ain't too far, come as you are_

_ Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar_

"Positive." I said slamming down my shot as I saw McNally's lips touch Callaghans. I watched as she pulled away with a silly little smirk obvious to most, but there was something else in her deep eyes that I couldn't quite read, until she turned and looked at me smile slightly falling. I Love This Bar?...Scratch that Loved.

_Note: I know it's short, they'll get longer I promise, this was more of a prolouge. Next update after the show maybe? Depends on feedback._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well after tonight I need to write..Oddly the preview for the show is similar to the path of my story sooooo sorry. Thanks for the reviews :)...Here we gooooooo._

_I don't own Rookie Blue or any of the music._

**Chapter 2**:Sparks_(Andy's POV)_

_The little things, you do to me are_

_taking me over, I wanna show ya_

_everything inside of me_

_like a nervous heart that's crazy beating_

I watched him as he stood up from his stool, said a quick goodbye to Jerry and got a six pack to go.

"Hey where ya going on me gorgeous?" Luke asked me voice covered in charm realizing I was drifting off staring toward Sam's side of the bar.

"Sorry.." I said shooting him a smile sure to ease his worry, "I just didn't realize how much of the district is here, I saw Jerry and I was wondering if Traci would end up making an appearance after all." Good cover I told myself.

"Yeah..what's the deal with them anyway?" Luke asked me.

"Who knows? I sure don't." Funny I could say the same for Swarek and I. No I couldn't what am I thinking. Rookie. Training Officer. No-no. Plain and simple..I wish. We almost kissed once that's it just once and we fought..well flirted..no fought..we did whatever it is we do everyday it was like a game. " You know I'm working early tomorrow gotta be in at 5am I should probably be going."

"Alright, c'mon I'll take you home." He said sweetly, grabbing my hand.

Seeing a few of his friends walk in I started,"No it's fine the rest of the guys from homicide just got here, I wanna visit my dad real quick anyway." Saved, not that I didn't like Luke, he was perfect, but I needed to check on_ Sam_. I smiled inwardly, not Sam, Swarek.

"You sure?" he questioned openly.

"Yes.." I grinned at his kind gesture hoping to give him some satisfaction, "Have fun, enjoy yourself."

Smiling down at me he pressed another kiss to my lips, I could get use to this..I think. Maybe?

Disconnecting, we parted with simple good byes and seconds later I felt the somewhat cooler night air hit my bare arms. Seeing the empty street I assumed Swarek was long gone, it had been awhile since his abrupt exit. I thought I'd check the scene I smiled to myself again, who am I kidding here I've been a cop five minutes..Just ask _Sam_. No, Swarek I corrected myself. Swarek. Swarek. Swarek. Turning the corner to the parking lot I saw Swarek's car still in the lot, that was probably for the best. With him still no where to be found, I turned to the alley behind the bar and there he sat perched on a crate half of is case of beer gone.

"Hmm Officer Swarek, this is a little unprofessional of you." I said to quick start are usual banter, less awkward then saying, _'Hey! Why'd you run out when Callaghan kissed me?'_

"Not the time McNally.."He said slurring quickly followed by a quick grin signifying he had though of something clever to say, "Congratulations, you're the chosen one."

Wanting an explanation for his drunken ramble I quickly asked, "What?"

"Callaghan, picks a rookie every year, congrats." He said semi-consciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about let me walk you home. You can't stay here." I was confused wanted an explanation but to quote Swarek now was not the time and I was almost scared for my image of Luke to be faltered. If it's that important Swarek will let me know, he is my frien..training officer it's his job to protect me. Hopefully, whatever he was talking about fell in the protection category.

"I can stay where ever I damn well please." He spat angrily. I'd only heard him speak like that to me once, and it was right after I blew his cover. Was he jealous?

"I'm trying to be nice, you've attempted to do the same for me now I'm doing it for you. No need to be a jerk." I said with a mixture of emotions.

"Pretty sure you rejected me, I accepted it. Can't you?"

"Pretty sure I wasn't about to pass out in a dark alley."

"Alright, Lets go, make it quick. What about my car?"

"You live two blocks away, I think you can walk to get it in the morning." Well actually he may not be able to do much of anything in the morning I thought to myself slightly smirking, hey after all he did give me attitude. "C'mon drunky." I said smiling.

I reached down giving him my hand, after a few tries I got him up as he now leaned on me drunkenly.

As we silently walked toward his apartment, his smell taking over my nose seconds after we began it was so intoxicating, even with the booze threatening to cover it his smell was all his own. It wasn't the first time I've smelled is scent come on I drive in a car with him all day. It was the little things about him that truly made him attractive, the way his brow furrowed as a call came through the radio, the compulsive tapping of the steering wheel at a red light, and the way he licked his lips right before he gave me a command I swear sometimes the man makes my heart beat out of my chest...Woah woah woah hold up did I just admit I'm attracted to Swarek?

"Here we are!" Sam mused as we approached his apartment and knocking me right out of my thoughts.

"Riiighht.." I said letting him know I was here after the silent walk. " Give me your keys."

After fishing around in his pocket for a few minutes he pulled out a small set of keys, "Here you go Ms. McNally."

Unlocking the main door I helped him through and as we approached the second door I felt his hand touch my shoulder, just as I expected him to either pass out or vomit, he crashed his lips against mine...

_Reviews=3_


End file.
